


We Can Never Tell Anyone

by pommedeplume



Series: Ron and Hermione [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Beaches, Black Hermione Granger, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Humor, Large Cock, Masturbation, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Post Hogwarts, Spanking, Summer, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (August 2002)It's the morning after his wedding to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley is naked, alone, and hungover in a foreign city. Once he finds Hermione it will set in motion a honeymoon he will never forget but can never tell anyone about.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Hermione Granger, Cho Chang/Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Cho Chang/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron and Hermione [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/134589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: BDSM Fanfiction, Queer Characters Collection





	We Can Never Tell Anyone

Pain. Ron Weasley was in pain. He opened his eyes, shouting as he tried to stand up, falling out of the bed straight down to the hard floor below.

“Merlin’s arse!”

He grabbed his head, rubbing it with irritation. He pulled himself up, grabbing onto the bed for leverage as he covered his eyes, trying to find a curtain to make the bloody light go away. As his eyes adjusted he realized there was no curtain to be found. Instead, the windows were wide open, sunlight beaming over the wide blue of the Amalfi Coast.

“Oh no,” Ron said, looking down at himself, quite nude.

His hands quickly covered his cock and bollocks, scuttering away from the window. Yes, there were the curtains. He grabbed the pull string and yanked it hard, closing the curtains with a clack.

“Hermione! Hermione! Why am I naked, alone and hungover in a foreign country?”

He ran around like mad, darting into the bathroom, reasoning it was the only place she could be. But no one was there. Ron ran over to the bed, searching around for his clothes, finding them on the left side, along with his wand. With a sigh, he grabbed them and entered the bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth, then got dressed.

Things were slowly starting to come back to him. He was on the Amalfi Coast in Italy. It was supposed to be his honeymoon. But last night he and Hermione had a row. Why had they had a row? He couldn’t remember. Couldn’t remember the wedding either. That was probably bad.

Ron shook his head and left the room, feeling bewildered as he tried to navigate the ruddy Muggle hotel. Ron didn’t trust Muggle elevators. They were too smooth and silent. Anything could happen and you wouldn’t even know it!

He went from out of the hotel onto the crowded, sunny streets of Amalfi. Hermione could be anywhere. Assuming she hadn’t apparated back to England without him. No, he didn’t think so. He headed towards the coastline, thinking that if Hermione wasn’t in their hotel room she was probably near the beach.

Ron felt after several years of living surrounded by Muggles in London he should be prepared to be so surrounded by them but this was different. They weren’t just Muggles. They were Muggles from different countries. Americans with their cameras and walking around like they own everything. Ron could hear himself complaining to Hermione and her telling him to not be so judgmental. No wonder they had a row.

On the way down he stuck his head into various cafes, restaurants, and bars. Nothing. Maybe she really wasn’t there. Just as he despaired he found a bar with open seating right on the water. There she was, sitting across from a woman with long, shiny black hair. Hermione’s eyes caught his, giving him a neutral look as she tilted her head back in a beckoning gesture. She said something to the other woman and the other woman turned around, hand on the back of her chair and she smiled. Ron couldn’t believe it. Cho Chang. Harry’s old flame. What the hell was _she_ doing here?

Ron exhaled in resignation and walked over. Both ladies had large glasses of what were probably fruity and alcoholic drinks in front of them. Normally he would be jealous but his lingering headache said otherwise.

“Hello, Hermione. Cho,” Ron said, grabbing a chair from the table nearest them and pulling it over.

“Ron, I need to tell you something important later. Don’t let me forget,” Hermione said.

“What is it?” Ron said.

“We can talk about it later. How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Like rubbish if I’m being honest.”

Hermione smirked and said, “Good.”

“That’s not very nice,” Ron said.

“Neither was getting plastered on our wedding night, but here we are,” Hermione said, mildly tossing her hands up.

Ron frowned.

“Sorry.”

Hermione shrugged.

“Hermione said it was a lovely ceremony. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there,” Cho said.

Cho. Right. He needed to find out why she was here.

“Because you’re here?” Ron asked.

“Yes. A little summer vacation for-“

“It’s funny that you’re here the same time as us, right?” Ron said, interrupting her.

Cho looked momentarily annoyed then said, “Not really. I’m the one who gave Hermione the idea.”

Ron looked straight at his wife in disbelief.

“You knew she would be here?”

Hermione smiled and said, “Not exactly. We met bumped into each other at the Ministry a few months back. I told her we were getting married. The conversation turned to our search for a perfect honeymoon location and she mentioned the Amalfi Coast. She said she would be here this summer. I didn’t know when.”

“Oh. Well, I guess that is a cool coincidence,” Ron said.

“I suppose. I do a lot of traveling for work. I’ve been writing tour books for Muggle locations. That was why I was at the Ministry. Part of the new efforts to educate wizards about the Muggle world. I go to places without Muggle enclaves and learn whatever I can. Knowledge is power,” Cho said.

“That’s very Ravenclaw of you,” Ron said.

Cho chuckled then said, “Just like a Gryffindor to judge people by their houses years after school is over.”

Ron felt a little ashamed and decided to change the subject, “Our room is nice.”

“Yes, Hermione was just telling me. I’m jealous. Though I suppose being somewhere so beautiful you can’t lose. I’d love to see it though if what she says about the view is true.”

Ron remembered with more embarrassment that the view into their room had momentarily been his pale nude body, willy dangling in the wind.

“Of course. We can have some tea and sit for a more comfortable chat out of the sun later. For now, I was thinking I’d like to enjoy the beach,” Hermione said, sipping the last of her drink through a straw and standing up.

Hermione looked incredibly, Ron thought.She pulled her sunglasses from the top of her big-brimmed beach hat, complete with a black ribbon, and put them back over her eyes. Her dress fell over her curves in a flowing, relaxed sort of way. She was probably wearing a bikini of some sort underneath. Ron found Muggle swimwear so embarrassing. They showed a great deal more skin than wizards would.

“You’re welcome to come along,” Hermione said to Cho, just as Ron was thinking he would be glad for some alone time with his wife.

No, he supposed he would have to earn her forgiveness with some good behaviour. Ron was glad he had packed shorts, though they weren’t for swimming he didn’t think. Actually, Hermione had done the packing, now that he thought about it. Maybe they _were_ for swimming. Either way, he followed Cho and Hermione down to the beach.

The beach was unbelievably crowded, forcing the three of them into tight quarters. The two of them naturally had towels. Ron had sand. He pulled off his tee-shirt and went to lay down.

“Ron, aren’t you going to offer to put sunscreen potion on your wife?” Cho asked.

“Oh, uh, I mean-“ Ron stammered but Hermione said, “It’s fine, Ron. I put it on before I went out.”

Ron gulped then laid down on the hot sand, glancing over at the two women next to him. Hermione looked really good in her bikini. He tried not to stare at her breasts but he couldn’t help it. Cho seemed to notice and silently laughed. Ron huffed indignantly. The sheer nerve of judging him for looking at his own wife’s chest!

“Ron, you should put some sunscreen on,” Hermione said.

“I’m fine,” Ron said.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hermione said and suddenly got up, squirting some of the stuff into her hand.

Ron considered further protest but relented, deciding he liked the feel of his wife’s soft hands massaging his skin. A little too much he discovered, as her dark hands moved up his pale thighs, his body responding quite positively to her touch. Hermione, whose glasses were on her head at the moment, winked at him, confirmation that she knew what she was doing. So she was in dominant mode. Merlin, help him, he was so weak for her when she got like this.

“There. Much better,” she said as she went back to her towel, Ron noticing he was stuck with being unable to roll over without getting a face full of sand.

He closed his eyes, trying to will his erection away. Thankfully Hermione and Cho started chatting about Hermione’s big new promotion to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and that made him right soft. He did wish they would talk about something a little more interesting to him, like Quidditch, but still, he thought this was an improvement over whatever he feared he’d be doing right now when he had woke up naked, alone and hungover earlier.

A bug buzzed above Ron’s head and he furiously swatted at it, unable to make contact. He wished Harry was here. His best mate always knew how to have fun. And how to find trouble. A little trouble could be nice now and then.

“Ron!”

Hermione’s voice startled him and he opened his eyes to find Hermione and Cho standing over him, Hermione a little grumpy, Cho amused.

“What?” Ron said, confused.

“You fell asleep, Ron,” Hermione said, a hint of a smile.

“Oh. Sorry.”

He pulled himself up, dusting the sand off of him.

“We’re headed to your hotel,” Cho said.

“Well, let’s go then,” Ron said, wondering if he would ever get to actually enjoy his honeymoon at some point.

It was good that Hermione knew where their hotel was because there was no way he would’ve been able to find it on his own. They arrived at the hotel room and Ron found it was even more beautiful than they had left it. Hermione reopened the curtains, light flooding back in, though sunset wasn’t far off.

Hermione true to her word made tea. Not using the Muggle stuff but with wizard stuff. It was perfect and just the thing Ron’s fading hangover needed. He sat at the head of the bed while the girls sat in chairs next to each other near the bed.

“So, Ron, how did you feel when you woke up?” Hermione asked.

“Rubbish, like I said. Did you have to leave the curtains open?” Ron asked, sipping his tea.

“Yes. I thought you’d appreciate the beautiful view right when you woke up,” Hermione said.

“Aww, that’s so nice!” Cho said, touching Hermione’s arm.

“There was a beautiful view all right,” Ron said, sarcastically.

“It is gorgeous,” Cho said, naturally unaware of the hidden meaning.

“Yes. Enormous, isn’t it?” Hermione said, standing up and walking over to the window with her mug of tea in her hand, gesturing wide as if she meant the window.

Ron felt himself flush, hoping his body wouldn’t respond to her referent to his penis.

“The window is very big,” Ron said.

“Yes, I can imagine you standing her. So long. I mean tall,” Hermione said.

Ron considered excusing himself to the bathroom and never returning but he instead tried to play it cool.

“They do say I am very tall,” Ron said.

Cho snickered and said, “You’re more than head taller than me.”

“Yes, Cho is very small, isn’t she? You would look quite large- erm- tall next to her. Wouldn’t you, dear?” Hermione said, going back to sit next to Cho again.

“This is so funny. It reminds me of a… Oh, never mind. It’s not appropriate,” Cho said, looking uncomfortable.

“What?” Ron said, intrigued.

Cho cleared her throat, setting her mug down and saying, “It’s nothing. Just a rumour I heard about you years ago.”

“Oh? What rumour is that?” Hermione said.

Cho turned red and said, “Umm. Well. I don’t know. I don’t want to embarrass Ron.”

“It’s fine. I’m always embarrassed. I’m curious now,” Ron said, genuinely bewildered.

“Well. Someone, I won’t say who, but someone told me that he saw you naked in showers after Quidditch and… Oh, Merlin, I really shouldn’t say,” Cho said.

“It’s fine. We’re all adults here, Cho,” Hermione said.

Cho took a deep breath and said, “Someone said that you… your p-penis was bigger soft than he was when completely erect.”

She quickly grabbed her tea and took a big gulp, then winced from the heat, setting it back down quickly.

“Oh, well, that was very flattering of him to say, wasn’t it, Ron?” Hermione asked, looking oddly smug.

Ron didn’t respond. He was trying to figure out when that happened. Must’ve been in sixth year. Dean Thomas was the most likely option. He’d never looked at Dean’s willy so he couldn’t be sure. Not that he cared. Ron hadn’t even really known he had a big penis until Hermione had told him the first time they had sex.

“I just want to know who was checking out my penis in the showers,” Ron said.

“So, it’s true? I thought he was having a laugh. I mean, you’d have to be huge, wouldn’t you? I don’t think anyone’s that big, at least not in my experience,” Cho said, laughing and seeming genuine and not like she was challenging him.

Though it would be just like a Ravenclaw to bait him like that. Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked like she was thinking.

“I’ve never been with anyone but Ron so I guess he’s normal to me,” Hermione said.

Cho seemed to choke on her tea, setting the mug down as she coughed, still coughing as she said, “It’s true? It can’t be!”

“I’m afraid so. A terrible burden my husband carries between his legs,” Hermione said, gravely.

Ron could have died, wondering how many shades of red he was turning.

“No! I think you’re both having a go at me,” Cho said, her coughing starting to subside.

“Well, Ron could show you if you really don’t believe it,” Hermione said, Ron’s eyes going wide.

No other woman had ever seen his penis before. He’d never even considered the possibility of it happening.

“Excuse me?” Ron said.

“You don’t have to but I know you. You love to show off,” Hermione said.

She was right. He did like showing off. In certain contexts. He didn’t care if Cho saw his penis. She would gawk at it, laugh and say she would never want to have sex with something that big and he would get a weird boost to his ego. He could see it now.

“All right, I guess. I mean if Cho wants. I don’t care,” Ron said.

She touched a finger to her chin and said, “You’re serious? I mean, I’ve always wondered. I guess if it really is that big I have to see. And don’t worry I promise I won’t tell anyone!”

Ron shrugged and slid off the bed, trembling as he undid his shorts then slid his pants down to let it flop right out. Cho shouted at the sight of it.

“Wow! Look at that!” Cho said, standing up and pointing.

Ron could feel it getting hard and once again tried to will it to stop but he wasn’t sure it was working.

“It’s really not that big,” Ron said, attempting modestly.

He really had no idea relatively how big he was to others but Cho’s reaction was a pretty significant indication.

“My husband is so embarrassed right now,” Hermione said.

“Why? I wouldn’t be embarrassed if I had cock like that,” Cho said, then covered her mouth as if she hadn’t meant to say that.

“I’m not embarrassed,” Ron lied, debating whether he should put it up.

“Oh. I have so many questions but I don’t want to be weird,” Cho said.

Ron decided to just roll with it and relax, letting go of his pants so that his cock would continue to hang out, even as it got harder.

“Go ahead. I’m not ashamed,” Ron said, his ego taking over.

“Does it get a lot bigger?” Cho asked.

Ron laughed, thinking if he didn’t put it up she would find out.

“Maybe twice as big? A little less. I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it,” Ron said.

Hermione stood up, striding over to him with confidence.

“I’d say just a bit less than twice as big,” Hermione said, her presence only making his growing arousal worse.

“It um… looks like it’s…” Cho said, gesturing at it with a finger.

“Yeah, it is,” Ron said.

“Here,” Hermione said, wrapping a hand around it and slowly stroking it.

Ron gasped but didn’t move nor did Cho whose dark eyes were fixed on what was happening below, her mouth hung open. Naturally, it wasn’t long until he was at his full, thick length, Hermione’s fingers struggling to wrap around it.

“I’m in awe. It’s beautiful. If you don’t mind me saying,” Cho said, seeming fascinated.

“Thank you,” Ron and Hermione both said then laughed.

Just then Ron looked into his wife’s brown eyes and felt so much love towards her. He wanted right then to say a thousand apologies for the night before but instead, he had to keep his mouth shut to see how this situation was going to play out.

“So, what’s the biggest you’ve been with?” Hermione asked.

Cho shrugged.

“Five? Maybe six inches. Nothing like that. That must be a foot long!” Cho said.

“It’s a little over nine inches. Very thick. It was a challenge but I adapted,” Hermione said.

“I bet. Seems like a good problem to have,” Cho said, biting her lip if Ron wasn’t mistaken.

Was she turned on? Based on her posture and her breathing Ron thought maybe she was. What the hell was happening? And then Hermione said the thing that nearly stopped his heart: “Do you want to touch it?”

“Oh. Uhhh.” Cho looked back and forth between them, searching for guidance.

“It’s OK,” Ron said and Hermione’s hand slipped away.

Ron’s mind raced. Was he being tested? What if this whole thing was a scheme between the two of them to humiliate him and get revenge? No, no, no. That didn’t make sense. Their reactions were too genuine. No one was _that_ good of an actor.

Cho’s small hand, smaller than Hermione’s wrapped around the middle of his shaft, gently squeezing, her hand sliding his foreskin up and down. Ron glanced at Hermione who shrugged at him, grinning all the while.

“That feels amazing. It’s so hot and heavy. How does it feel?” Cho asked Hermione.

Ron and Cho both stared at Hermione who seemed to genuinely be considering how to answer, looking up at the ceiling. Eventually, she said, “Full. Really full. Can hurt if he’s not careful. But with lube and lots of foreplay… it can feel really good.”

“Oooo,” Cho said, perhaps unconsciously stroking his cock harder.

Ron had always assumed Hermione would be jealous if he had ever looked at another girl but she was being surprisingly calm through all this. Part of Ron thought he should protest to prove his devotion to her but the other part of him, the part that was getting stroked off, really wanted this to keep going.

“Do you want to see? I could show you what it’s like? Tell you how it feels?” Hermione said, her voice low and breathy.

“OK,” Cho said, letting go of Ron’s penis and backing away.

“Umm… Hermione could I please talk to you in private for just one moment?” Ron said.

“Of course, darling,” Hermione said and took him by the hand.

He was probably lucky she didn’t take him by the cock, he realized. Once they were in the bathroom Ron said, “Hermione what in the blue bloody blazes is going on?”

“I don’t know. But it’s fun, isn’t it? I’m actually pretty turned on,” Hermione said into his ear.

“Me too but… I just wanted to make sure… are you OK with this?” Ron said.

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Yeah. Holy shit, we’re really doing this,” Ron said, astonished.

“I guess so,” Hermione said and kissed him, her full lips exactly what he needed right now.

They parted and went back into the bedroom, both grinning.

“I’m sorry if I’m a problem,” Cho said.

“There’s no problem,” Hermione said, closing the curtains then pulling her dress off.

Ron removed his clothes, watching intently as Hermione removed her bikini, one piece at a time. Merlin, he loved her body and her thick curves. He hopped on the bed, getting on his back, knowing she would want control. Hermione climbed on top then said, “I think Ron looks hungry. Don’t you?”

Cho said, “Hungry? What do you mean?” as Hermione scooted up to Ron’s face, him knowing exactly what she meant.

Just as Hermione’s pussy found Ron’s mouth he heard Cho say, “Oh.”

Ron fed on Hermione’s clit, putting every apology he had in his head into his tongue as if he could come forgiveness out of her.

“Lick that fucking clit, Ron,” Hermione moaned, holding her tits above him as she rocked her pelvis.

She was enjoying this. Not only getting to be dominant with him but showing off too. What a strange turn Ron’s life had taken.

“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to make me come,” Hermione said, though the strain in her voice indicated otherwise.

He’d worked hard to get this good and she couldn’t convince him otherwise. Still, he did take his tongue lapping up a notch and was rewarded with more of her moans.

“Ohhhh fuck. Now you’re really trying. Come on! You can do better!” Hermione shouted and pushed herself down hard, completely covering his mouth and nose for a moment then lifting up so he could gasp for air.

Cho was silent and he couldn’t see her. He still half expected her to leave in the middle of all this. He wouldn’t blame her. Hermione was moaning and writhing above him. He gripped her thighs and focused on sealing the deal.

Hermione’s hands gripped his face as she came, crying out as she suffocated him. Once she was done she lifted off and he tried to catch his breath. Hermione turned to face Cho, grinning from ear to ear.

“That was quite a show,” Cho said.

Her voice sounded pleased, maybe a little short on breath.

“Cho, do you want to help me out?” Hermione asked.

“Of course,” Cho said.

“Will you grab the lubricating potion? It’s in the nightstand on this side,” Hermione said, pointing to the left side, opposite from the side of the bed Cho was seated on.

Cho got up as Hermione slid off the bed, pulling out of her wand and shooting ropes out that tied his wrists to the bedposts in a flash.

“Cho, if you’d like you can put the lube on him,” Hermione said.

“If that’s all right with him,” Cho said.

“Cho, as a rule, whatever Hermione wants from me she can have. We have a safeword if things get too much. Not that I’ve ever used it,” Ron said.

“All right,” Cho said and climbed onto the bed, seeming a little awkward in her short skirt.

Cho really was pretty. He didn’t find her as attractive as Hermione but there was definitely a reason all the boys at Hogwarts talked about her. He couldn’t say he missed the days when Harry pined over her, though. Then again, after that, he pined after Ron’s sister. Maybe that hadn’t been much better.

Cho definitely knew her way around lubricating potion, dipping her fingers into the jar then letting it drip down the length of his cock. She then wrapped her hand around it and stroked up and down in slow motions. Her face stayed focus on it, barely aware it was attached to him. His wife was watching his face, however. Both of their priorities were clear. He supposed, all things told, it was better that his wife preferred him over his cock. But also it wasn’t so bad having someone so… fascinated with that part of him.

“Cho... That’s good. You’ll make me come and Hermione will _kill_ me,” Ron said.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to use our little spell,” Hermione said, walking over and pointing her wand at his cock.

“What are you doing?” Cho asked, breathlessly.

“Putting a spell on his big, stupid cock to stop it from coming,” Hermione said, Ron feeling the tightness forming around the base of his cock as if a ring was held in place.

“How did you even learn to do that?” Cho asked.

“You’ll be amazed at what you can learn if you read enough books,” Hermione said with a wink.

“I guess I haven’t been reading the right ones,” Cho said, going back over to her seat.

This time Ron would have a good view of her. He hoped she enjoyed the show. Hermione was between his legs. She went right for his prick, taking it up and pumping it in her hands. If the spell wasn’t on him he knew he would come now. But he couldn’t, Merlin help him.

“Fuck, Hermione,” Ron said.

“That’s the idea,” she said, smirking and climbing on top of him, rubbing herself up and down the shaft.

“Ahhhh,” Ron called out.

“Mmm. I bet you want in me so bad. Want in my. Hot. Wet. Tight. Aching. Hole.”

“Yes,” Ron said, trying to not sound like he was begging since that wouldn’t be rewarded.

“What do you think, Cho? Should I tease him or let him get what he wants? Either way, it will be torture,” Hermione said, turning to Cho.

Ron looked over at Cho who was seated in her chair, legs together and leaning forward intently.

“I want to watch you fuck him,” she said.

“Well, there you go,” Hermione said and took the head of his cock, guiding it to her hole.

Hermione closed her eyes as she slid down a little.

“I have to go slow or it will hurt, even as turned on as I am,” Hermione said.

“It’s like that with smaller ones too. In my experience,” Cho said.

“Hmm. Well, either way. I like to be very careful. Plus it’s more torment for him,” Hermione said.

“I bet. Is this something you both do a lot?” Cho asked.

“You might say that,” Ron said.

“Be quiet, Ron,” Hermione said a little forcefully.

He gulped and closed his mouth.

Hermione worked her way down a couple of inches, thrusting up and down.

“It starts to feel good as it stretches me. It’s hard to describe what it feels like. Especially since I don’t know much about the alternative outside of toys,” Hermione said.

“I can imagine,” Cho said and Ron had a strange feeling she wouldn’t have to imagine for too long.

Gradually, Hermione worked the majority of his cock inside, rolling her hips to slide him in and out very slowly. Her hand played with her clit as she stared deeply into Ron’s eyes. This felt so bloody good.

“It doesn’t hurt?” Cho asked.

“No. It feels good and I have control so he can’t go too deep,” Hermione said.

“I can’t believe how much of that you can take,” Cho said.

“Me either,” Hermione said, laughing as she picked up her pace a little.

Neither of them asked how it felt for him. He supposed it didn’t matter. Maybe his face said it all. He didn’t know.

“Can you come with it? Just with it, I mean,” Cho said.

“Me? No. I have to touch myself to come,” Hermione said.

“I can. Umm… come from penetration. Not always. Sometimes,” Cho said.

“Oh. Well, maybe you could then. I can only get part of the way there,” Hermione said, speeding up some more.

The hardest part of not being able to use his hands was wanting to touch Hermione. She was so perfect. Merlin, how did he screw up the wedding? How could he be so stupid?

“I’m sorry, Hermione,” he whispered.

“I know,” she whispered back.

“Do you forgive me?”

She shook her head and grinned, bouncing on his cock as she furiously worked her clit. Ron looked over at Cho who seemed to be slowly hiking her skirt. She froze when he looked at her. He smiled at her as she kept going, lifting her skirt up high enough to pull her knickers aside. She sucked on her fingers and reached down to touch her clit then slid her fingers inside her pussy, moaning and sliding in her seat. Hermione finally noticed what was happening and rode Ron even faster.

If Ron could have came he would’ve came twice over by now. Instead, his balls were like sore, heavy rocks between his thighs, filled with his desire.

“How are you feeling, Ron?” Hermione asked.

“Good. My bollocks fucking hurt,” Ron said.

“Good.”

Again and again, he could feel himself almost at the edge of coming but he never went over it. It was ecstasy and hell in equal amounts. Cho was loudly moaning to their side. Hermione looked so fucking sexy and on the edge of coming again herself, her big bushy brown hair dangling all over her dark shoulders.

“It feels so good, Cho. Getting stretched and fucking myself on this big fat cock,” Hermione said.

Hermione never talked like that when they were alone. That was definitely for Cho’s benefit. It worked seeing as how she let out a loud moan right after that. Cho was really into it. This was a strange evening and Ron was loving it.

Hermione came, moaning and squeezing his cock. Ron felt himself come so close to the edge that he drew tears. He looked over at Cho who was twisting and contorting in her chair, apparently having made herself come.

Hermione slowly came to a stop, his cock still inside her as she said, “Normally, I’d get a few more orgasms out of this but I have… some other ideas.”

Hermione lifted off him, his cock flopping down onto his body, wet and sticky from both her and the lube.

“See, because of the spell I put on him he’s going to stay hard. And I’ve got him tied up so he can’t do anything anyway,” Hermione said.

Cho was leaning back in the chair, her skirt back down again as she quietly breathed.

“What are you going to do?” Cho asked.

“I was thinking more… what should we do? To torment him. He really has been a naughty boy,” Hermione said.

Cho got up and came over to the bed.

“Do you mean… umm… you want to do stuff with me?” Cho asked.

Hermione looked a little surprised, almost like that really hadn’t been the route she was planning. She said, “I’ve never been with a woman before.”

“Me either. I’ve wanted to. I did snog Marietta once. Just once,” Cho said.

Hermione got on her feet, touching her fingers to Cho’s chin to raise her face, closing her eyes and parting her full lips as Cho did the same. Their lips met and Ron held his breath as they kissed. Merlin, his wife was kissing another woman. Somehow this seemed more scandalous than Cho touching his penis, even though that made no sense.

Cho made a little moan as their kiss grew more passionate. Cho’s hands reached behind Hermione, pulling her close as they roamed over her curves, sliding down to Hermione’s arse. Hermione pulled back and said, “I want you naked.”

“OK,” Cho said, obedient as she lifted off her blouse then pulled down her skirt.

Hermione then helped her out of her bra as she made to pull down her knickers. Even if Ron could have move he wouldn’t have. He wouldn’t want to interfere with this perfect moment.

As soon as Cho was naked she went back to kissing Hermione, Hermione’s hand cupping her between her legs. Cho’s fingertips moved up and down Hermione’s sides, Ron's eyes drawn to the shininess of a ring she was wearing on her left hand. Hermione pulled her mouth away and said, “She’s so wet, Ron.”

Ron got married twenty-four hours ago and now his wife was touching another woman’s vagina. Interesting. Cho’s mouth fell open and her head fell back as Hermione fingered her. Ron really wished he could touch himself. But then he would come and he didn’t want to come yet.

“I bet Ron’s cock would feel so good in you. Your pussy feels so good, Cho,” Hermione said.

“Ahhhh,” Cho moaned in response.

Hermione dropped down adding a tongue to her clit in addition to the fingers inside of her. Hermione had taught him so well he knew that she knew what she was doing. But watching it was still really hot. Would he always find new reasons to love this woman?

Ron watched transfixed as his wife expertly sexually pleased his best mate’s ex-girlfriend. Cho came with her fingers buried in Hermione’s hair and her eyes looking over at Ron. No, not looking at him. Looking at his cock. Hermione stood up and kissed Cho again then said, “Well, now that I’ve got you good and ready… I might let you fuck my husband’s cock.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to… intrude,” Cho said.

Hermione laughed.

“I think we are fast past the point of intrusion. Still. He is my husband. I might need to make you… beg. Maybe accept a little punishment. If you’re open to that sort of thing,” Hermione said.

“What do you have in mind?” Cho said.

“A little spanking? Then make me come. If you can make me come half as good as I just made you come I’ll let you do whatever you want with my husband,” Hermione said.

“OK. I’ve been spanked a little. It’s not bad,” Cho said.

“Don’t underestimate Hermione,” Ron said then Hermione walked right over and slapped him the face, saying, “Be quiet, Ron!”

Ron gulped and nodded.

“Bend over the bed,” Hermione said to Cho.

Cho did as requested, her cute little arse stuck out. Hermione gave a decent swing that was far from her hardest and popped one of Cho’s arse cheeks.

“Oh!” Cho let out.

Hermione did it again to the other cheek. Slowly Hermione ramped up, giving bigger and bigger smacks as Cho’s arse turned brighter shades of pink to red.

“The way… you both play… is interesting,” Cho said.

“Glad you think so. I think you fulfilled that part of the bargain. Time to find out what you can do with your mouth,” Hermione said, laying back on the bed.

Cho got in front of her, mouth moving between her thighs. Cho needed a little direction but she gradually got there. Hermione looked up at Ron as Cho got her off, the two of them continuing to give each other amused looks at the way their honeymoon was going.

“OK. OK. You’ve earned it. You can have Ron however you want,” Hermione said.

“I want him to fuck me. On top of me. If that’s all right,” Cho said.

“Of course, though my spell is staying on. I’m saving his come for me,” Hermione said.

Hermione removed the ropes and Ron got up and stretched. Cho took his place on the bed, spreading her legs. Ron put some more lubricating potion on then climbed on. He was suddenly nervous, more nervous than he had been since this whole thing started. Putting his cock in someone else went against his every instinct. But it would make Hermione happy. It would make him happy. It would certainly make Cho happy.

“If he hurts you he’ll be thoroughly punished, don’t worry,” Hermione said.

“I’m not worried,” Cho said.

Ron moved his cock to her hole, taking his time as he pushed the tip inside. She was obviously very randy, finding less resistance than he expected. She was plenty wet but he was erring far on the side of caution, even more than he would with Hermione. Cho was quiet, her eyes focused on what was happening down below. Ron pushed a little more in. Cho made a face and he said, “Are you OK?”

“Yeah. It’s just… a lot,” Cho said.

“Yeah, I know. Let me know if it hurts,” Ron said, pulling out and pushing in again.

Once he had a couple of inches in, Cho said, “I want it. I’m not afraid.”

Ron could tell but he was still careful, taking his time with the rest despite her continued urgings. By the time he bottomed out he thought maybe there was more in her than he could get in Hermione. He wasn’t sure.

He lifted Cho’s legs up, holding them to his chest as he thrust into her.

“Ohhh. That feels good. You didn’t tell me it would feel that good,” Cho said, her mouth open, looking very happy.

“I’m glad to know you like it,” Hermione said, having taken Cho’s place in the chair, touching herself.

Cho continued to look down at his cock disappearing inside of her. In some ways, it was better that way. Better that it wasn’t so personal. It made him feel less like he was cheating on his wife.

“I want it harder. You won’t hurt me,” Cho said.

Ron thrust harder and Cho bit her lip, smiling as her head lolled back. If he could come he would’ve came right then inside of her, instead, he just winced and kept fucking, getting harder and harder.

“Fuck me!” she cried out, seeming to thrum with heat and urgency, looking up at Ron with desperation

He spread her legs wide as he fucked her hard and deep, so much harder than he would normally fuck Hermione. He almost wondered if he could out-think the spell. Want to come so hard that he would, even if it hurt. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. But Cho could. She was moaning so loud. It was hard for him to believe it was real. But it wasn’t a performance. He didn’t think so, anyhow.

He fell down on her, fucking as hard as he could. He didn’t even notice at first when she started to come, confirmation coming when she cried out something that sounded like, “Coming!” but it was mixed in with garbled swears and other words he couldn’t make out. Ron just kept going, imagining himself coming too and knowing no such thing was possible. As long as she was moaning he was still thrusting hard. No one told him to stop. Cho’s nails dug into his back. He turned his head to look at Hermione who was fucking herself with her fingers, looking at him with lust.

“I’m coming again. Ohhh,” Cho cried out, Ron no longer aware how long they had been going.

His cock was feeling a little raw now. Sore but it wasn’t bad. Cho whispered, “You can stop now. Cheers.”

Ron pulled out fast and got off her, wondering if Hermione would let him come now. Cho looked at the Muggle clock next to the bad and said, “Shit. I should go. It’s getting late.”

“All right,” Ron said, watching as Cho hopped off the bed, rapidly dressing and using her wand to fix her hair again.

“It was nice seeing you,” Hermione said.

“You too! Merlin, I can’t believe I’ve made Ryan wait,” Cho said and hurried out the hotel room door.

Ron blinked.

“Who’s Ryan?” Ron asked.

Hermione stared at him and said, “How should I know?”

“Well, she just said he’s waiting for her. Oh no. Her ring. Gryffindor’s bollocks, I should have known. Cho’s married!” Ron said, standing up in a panic.

“No, she isn’t. When we met at the ministry I was talking about our wedding plans and she was telling me what she’d like to do if she ever gets married. She’s not married,” Hermione said.

“Then who the hell is Ryan?” Ron said, louder than before as if that would somehow make it be taken more seriously.

“I don’t know. She didn’t say anything about a Ryan. Oh, Merlin. Did we just have an affair with someone’s girlfriend?” Hermione said, sitting back down in her chair in shock.

“Or wife!”

“She’s not married,” Hermione said again, softly then her eyes went wide and she stood straight up and said, “Shit!”

“What?” Ron said.

“Shit. Shit fucking shitty arse fuck!” Hermione shrieked, more swearing than he had ever heard her do.

“What is it?” Ron said, worried.

“The thing I was supposed to tell you. Remember when you showed up at the bar and I told you to remind me that I needed to tell you something?”

“Oh. Yeah, I forgot, obviously,” Ron said.

“Never mind that. Ron, Rita Skeeter is here in Amalfi,” Hermione said.

“So? Good for her,” Ron said, not seeing how Skeeter was relevant right now.

“No, Ron, she’s here because we’re here,” Hermione said.

Ron sat down on the bed and said, “Why would she be spying on us during our honeymoon?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that we may have just had an affair with someone and if she finds out about it-“

“There’ll be a scandal,” Ron said, flatly, remembering the bug from the beach earlier and thinking that was probably her.

“For all we know she’s in this room. I should’ve put some wards up,” Hermione said.

“Hermione, can you please take the spell off my willy? I don’t think I want to be hard right now. And I need to have a wee,” Ron said.

“Sorry, Ron,” Hermione said and came over, touching her wand to the base of his cock and feeling the pressure immediately disappear.

Ron ran off to the bathroom, taking his clothes with him. When he came out Hermione was dressed, not in her beach clothes but in garb more appropriate for the evening.

“Are we going out?” Ron asked.

“Yes. We need to settle this thing with Cho before it gets out of hand,” Hermione said, marching towards the door.

“Cho? But how? And what if Skeeter follows us?” Ron said, hurriedly following.

“I don’t know. I just don’t I won’t be able to sleep thinking I might’ve had sex with someone’s girlfriend.”

“Or wife!”

“She’s not bloody married!”

Hermione, of course, had no idea which hotel Cho was staying at. They only knew it wasn’t as nice as the one they were at. She had apparently indicated it wasn’t too far from the bar which helped rule it down a little seeing as how there were something like a hundred hotels in the area.

“I wish we could use magic. It would be so much easier to apparate around but there too many people,” Hermione said.

“Be really something for an official from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to be caught breaking the International Statute of Secrecy,” Ron said.

“Be quiet, Ron,” Hermione said.

They went from hotel to hotel, Ron wishing he wasn’t doing it with a pair of swollen testicles between his legs. They asked around if anyone had seen a woman matching her description or using her name but no one had and the hotels wouldn’t just give them her room number, even if she had one. Defeated they went inside a bar.

“Looks like your night is about to end just like the last one, Ron,” Hermione said, plopping down at the bar and ordering them both drinks.

“Sorry about that. I’m an arsehole,” Ron said.

“Yeah. You are,” Hermione said, smiling at him.

He laughed and the bartender gave him his beer and whatever it was Hermione was drinking.

“I got carried away. You know I’m not like that. I never get drunk like that,” Ron said.

Hermione shot him a look and he said, “OK, I rarely get drunk like that. And you know that’s the truth.”

“Honestly, sorry is good enough. You’ll have the rest of our lives to make it up to me,” Hermione said, taking a drink of what Ron thought was whisky.

“Oh. I guess I will,” Ron said, though it might’ve been the rest of our lives thing that had spurred drinking the alcohol to just ease his nerves a little.

It hadn’t been a full-blown panic. Just a little voice in the back of his head surprised at the magnitude of the commitment he was about to make. He just wanted to shut it up so he could enjoy getting married to the woman he loved and truly did want to spend the rest of his life with. He just overshot it a bit.

Their beer and whisky turned into two beers and two whiskys. And then three. By four they were both drunk and laughing hysterically at Merlin knew what. It didn’t matter. What mattered is that they were on their honeymoon and having a good time.

“Hermione, let’s go back to our room. Maybe finish what we started earlier,” Ron said.

“Yeah. Let’s do that,” Hermione said, her voice slurring just a little.

Ron thought he sounded fine but he knew he wasn’t the best judge. As they exited the bar, there she was, standing across the street: Rita Skeeter. Hermione growled and went straight over to her.

“What do you want, Skeeter?” Hermione said.

“Just doing my job, Ms. Granger. Or. Should I say Mrs. Weasley?” Skeeter said, forced to write quickly with her hands as she could use magic out in public.

“Granger. Or Granger-Weasley. I haven’t decided. Either way, you can shove off,” Hermione said.

“Shove off,” Skeeter said, clearly writing that down.

“Really, don’t you have anything better to do? We’re just trying to enjoy ourselves,” Ron said.

“Like you enjoyed yourself last night? I’ve never seen a bride recoil from whisky breath so quickly,” Skeeter said.

“What we do is none of your business. Come on, Ron,” Hermione said, taking Ron by the hand as they started down the street back to the hotel.

But then a voice called out: “Hermione! Ron!”

They both turned to see Cho across the street, her arm linked with a man Ron did not recognise. Must be Ryan. He was tall, blond, sort of pretty for a guy, Ron supposed. Not his type. That reminded him of Viktor Krum for some reason. The Quidditch World Cup was happening soon. Now Krum was a real man.

The two of headed across the street, Skeeter be damned, to finally find Cho who really seemed to have found them.

“Hey, Cho. Do you want to find an alley so we can just apparate out of her because-“ Hermione started but Cho looked panicked and said, “No. Let’s just walk.”

“What was that? Apparate? Like a ghost?” the man said.

“She’s just being funny, sweetie,” Cho said.

Well, that answered that, Ron thought.

“And who is this gentleman?” Hermione asked.

“This is Ryan. My fiancé,” Cho said.

Ron and Hermione shared a look of mutual crushing disappointment. Ron looked behind him. Skeeter was nowhere to be seen for the moment. But they couldn’t be sure she wasn’t following.

“Cho, we really need to speak with you. Alone for a moment,” Hermione said.

“All right. Hey, are you both drunk?” Cho asked, arms crossed in front of her while Ryan stepped away from them, out of earshot.

“Noooo?” Hermione said.

“No,” Ron agreed.

“Yes. Yes, we are. A little bit. Just a little,” Hermione said.

Cho laughed and shook her head.

“All right. Anyhow, yes, my fiancé is a Muggle. I made this trip with the intent of telling him. We’d been dating for a while and I was just about to tell him since it seemed like things were getting serious. That was why I went to the Ministry. You always don’t want it to be a thing. So many regulations and forms to fill out. But then Ryan, bless his heart, proposed. And I said yes then planned this trip. I was just about to take him back to our hotel and tell him the whole thing. I’d really appreciate it if you don’t blow it for me.”

Cho’s hands were clasped beneath her chin, pleading. Hermione just stared at her, seeming as dazed as Ron felt.

“No. Umm… So, here’s the thing. We were… Ron and I, we weren’t really worried about him being a Muggle. Our confusion stemmed less from your fiancé being a Muggle so much as it stemmed from… well, you know. Our little,” Hermione said, looking around as if Skeeter might somehow be anywhere around them then whispering, “Naked… happenings.”

Ron made a gesture of a finger poking a circle with his hands and Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted his hands. Cho laughed.

“Oh, that’s fine. He knows. He’s really forward-thinking like that. I bet you’d love him. I told him immediately and as soon as I saw you I said Oh, that’s them!” Cho said.

“Really? Well, then I think if he can handle that he can definitely handle you being a witch!” Ron said, a little too loudly as Ryan’s face turned their direction.

“Excuse me? Did you just call my fiancée a witch?” Ryan said, coming over and looking angry.

“Oh, um. What you have to understand is-“ Ron started and Ryan said, “You listen here, mate, no one calls her a witch!”

Cho looked panic but no one around seemed to notice or care. It was just like London. Everyone was too busy with their own business to care what you were doing.

“Ryan, don’t be angry. I am a witch,” Cho said.

“You’re what? You said you were a Christian?” Ryan said, confused.

“Let’s all go back to our hotel room where we can work this out in private. Please?” Cho plead.

“Apparition?” Hermione said.

Cho nodded and they went into a nearby alley.

“What are doing? What the hell is going on?” Ryan protested as Cho linked arms with him again and Ron and Hermione put hands on her as well.

They apparated swiftly, popping back up in a hotel room that didn’t look so bad at all.

“What the _fuck_?” Ryan shouted, spinning around, mouth hung open.

“Surprise! I’m a witch. An actual witch,” Cho said.

“I need to sit down,” Ryan said.

“We just broke the International-“ Ron started but Hermione touched a finger to his lips and shook her head.

“No, it’s fine. The Ministry knows. The only one who didn’t know was Ryan. You see, Ryan, in our world there are laws in place that force us to stay hidden to protect ourselves. I had planned to tell you before you proposed but you moved faster than I expected. So I wanted us to come here so I could tell you… in a nice way,” Cho said, sitting down next to him.

“So, when you say a witch. Do you mean like with a cauldron? Do you eat children or curse babies?” Ryan asked.

“No! Nothing like that! Well… I do have a cauldron. But I’m not evil!” Cho said.

“Are they witches?” Ryan said, pointing at Ron and Hermione.

“Oy, mate! I’m a wizard! Get it right!” Ron said and Hermione shot him a sharp glance.

“We call men wizards and women witches,” Cho said.

“Why? That doesn’t make any sense. How is a wizard male and a witch female? That makes no sense, Cho. The whole thing is daft,” Ryan said.

“Tradition? I’ll admit we’re strange but we are harmless,” Cho said.

“Eh,” Hermione muttered, shaking her hand to indicate that assertion was a bit iffy given recent history.

“Mostly harmless,” Cho corrected.

Hermione nodded in agreement with that.

“I’m actually feeling like we don’t need to be here for this-“ Ron said but Cho answered, “No, it’s good. I want Ryan to see that we are all just normal people like him.”

“Eh,” Hermione repeated, shaky hand included.

“Somewhat normal,” Cho said with a shrug and Hermione gave her a thumbs up.

“So, what do you do? Just hide out and have lots of kinky group sex?” Ryan asked, looking around the room at the three of them.

“No?” Cho said.

Ryan frowned and said, “That’s disappointing.”

“I mean some of us do, I guess. Mostly we just do what you lot do. Just cooler,” Ron said.

“Ron!” Hermione said.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ron said.

“So, you can marry people like me. A non-witch,” Ryan said.

“Muggle. You’re a Muggle,” Ron said.

“A what? Excuse me? That makes me sound like a Dr. Seuss character,” Ryan said.

“Who?” Ron said.

“Yes, we can marry Muggles. But you have to promise to keep our secrets. It’s for our safety and yours,” Cho said.

“And what will our children be?” Ryan asked.

“They’ll be beautiful,” Cho said, her voice soft as she brushed Ryan’s cheek.

“But will they be like… half-magic? Half-witch? Half-wizard?” Ryan asked.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, “Most witches and wizards have magical children. Some aren’t born with any magical abilities but most are. And some Muggles have magical children. Like me. My parents were Muggles,” Hermione said.

“And she’s the best witch I’ve ever known,” Cho said, making Hermione smiled.

“This is a lot. But I… think I can be OK with it. I do wish I was as drunk as those two,” Ryan said, gesturing at Ron and Hermione.

“We’re not-“ they both started then burst into laughter at the absurdity of it.

“So, does this mean you still want to get married?” Cho asked, hopeful.

Ryan smiled at her and said, “Of course, I do. Are you kidding? I’m going to marry a witch. How cool is that?”

They kissed and Ron turned to Hermione and grinned.

“Well, if we’re all good I guess Hermione and I are going to head out now,” Ron said.

Cho turned from Ryan and said, “All right. I think Ryan and I are going to celebrate our… good fortune!”

“Have fun with that,” Hermione said with a wink and grabbed Ron, apparating back into their hotel room.

Ron fell back on the bed immediately. Hermione was soon next to him.

“This was a night,” Ron said.

“Such a night. Hey, I still owe you an orgasm,” Hermione said, reaching over and rubbing him through his shorts.

“Right. If you’re up for it. I’m beat,” Ron said.

“I am,” she said and undid his shorts, bending over him and taking his already semi-hard cock into her mouth.

Hermione sucked slow and steady, more affectionate than lustful. That was all right with Ron. He could use some soothing sexual healing. Hermione’s brown eyes looked up at him with love as he finally came. He whined as he came down her throat, fingers clutching the sheets beneath him. Hermione remained calmed and steady, sucking until he had nothing left.

“That better?” Hermione said, falling back next to him.

“Yeah. Merlin, can you believe the day we had?” Ron said.

“No. Yeah. I don’t know. Did we really have sex with Cho Chang? Bloody hell,” Hermione said.

“It’s a hell of a story,” Ron said.

“A hell of a story that we can never tell anyone about,” Hermione said.

“I mean, Hermione surely we can-“

“Never. Never ever. Never ever ever. It’s bad enough that tomorrow Rita Skeeter will be telling everyone how you got drunk at our wedding and then we were seen stumbling through the streets of Amalfi like drunken loons,” Hermione said with a groan.

“I don’t know what that woman has against you,” Ron said.

“I did blackmail her that one time and threatened to expose her as an unregistered animagus.”

“Right. So, we really can’t tell anyone?”

“No. Besides, who would believe it? And who are you going to tell? Do you really think Harry wants to hear how we both shagged his ex-girlfriend? I don’t think so,” Hermione said with a scoff.

“We could obliviate each other. Though I might screw it up and erase all your memories of me. Or all of your memories period,” Ron said.

“Give yourself some credit, Ron. You’re better than that. But no, this is a night we will have to remember in secret,” Hermione said.

Ron scooted over, laying his head on Hermione’s shoulder.

“That’s all right with me. It’s been a great honeymoon so far. Better than the wedding,” Ron said.

“Most definitely,” Hermione said and pressed her face into Ron’s neck.


End file.
